Heroes and Thieves
by Gladewing
Summary: Well, disaster, it strikes on a daily basis, and I'm looking for wisdom in all the wrong places...there are heroes and thieves at my door, and I can't seem to tell them apart anymore. Response to "Right Here Waiting." Summary and allegiances inside.
1. Heroes and Thieves

_This story is based on the song "Heroes and Thieves" by Vanessa Carlton. _

Heroes And Thieves

Well, disaster it strikes on a daily basis  
And I'm looking for wisdom in all the wrong places  
But still wanna laugh in disappointed faces  
And you can't help me  
I'm blinded by these

Heroes and thieves at my door  
And I can't seem to tell them apart anymore  
Just when I figured it out  
Darling it's you I'm without

Well I'm stubborn and wrong,  
But at least I know it  
I keep movin' along  
And hope I can get through this  
But maybe this song is the best I can do it  
So I'm patiently waiting on these

Heroes and thieves at my door  
And I can't seem to tell them apart anymore  
Just when I figure it out  
Darling it's you,  
Darling it's you oh,  
Darling it's you

I'm without your comforting logic like,  
These days are the ones I'll miss  
And I seek a solitude  
That I can't find without you

Seems like I'm getting closer somehow  
A flicker of peace that I finally found  
Thank you for believing in me now  
Cause I do need it

Give me a year or two  
And I'll mend my ways  
And see these mistakes  
When I see the truth,  
Darling trust me, when I can see  
I'll be coming back  
I'll be coming back

Cause there are heroes and thieves at my door  
And I can't seem to tell them apart anymore  
Just when I figured it out  
Darling it's you oh,  
Darling it's you oh,  
Darling it's you I'm without

Summary  
Whitewing and Ashfur's kit Frostpaw is one of the most empathetic cats in the Clan. She always seems to know what others are feeling, and therefore it's just so much easier for cats to tell her about their problems. She's also kind and gentle, and always helps them solve their issues. But when they begin to walk over Frostpaw like she's grass, and she becomes entangled in an impossible relationship, she has to sort out and decide who are the heroes and who are the thieves in her life.  
_Response to "Right Here Waiting."  
**Genres: Angst, Romance, Adventure**_

ThunderClan Allegiances

_**Leader - **_**Firestar**  
_Handsome ginger tom with green eyes._

_**Deputy - **_**Brambleclaw  
**_Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.  
_Apprentice: Starlingpaw

_**Medicine Cats - **_**Leafpool  
**_Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.  
_**Jayfeather  
**_Gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes._

_**Warriors  
**_**Squirrelflight  
**_Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes.  
_Apprentice: Stormpaw  
_  
_**Hazelcloud  
**_Small gray-and-white she-cat. _

**Honeypool  
**_Light brown tabby she-cat. _

**Cloudtail  
**_Long-haired white tom with blue eyes. _

**Cinderfall  
**_Gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes. _

**Brackenfur  
**_Golden-brown tabby tom. _

**Hollyblaze  
**_Black she-cat with green eyes._

**Sorreltail  
**_Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes. _

**Thornclaw  
**_Golden brown tabby tom. _

**Poppystep  
**_Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat _

**Brightheart  
**_White she-cat with ginger patches. _

**Ashfur  
**_Pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes _

**Lionclaw  
**_Golden tabby tom with amber eyes _

**Spiderleg  
**_Long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly, amber eyes.  
_Apprentice: Goldenpaw  
_  
_**Mouseclaw  
**_Gray-and-white tom._

**Berrynose  
**_Cream-colored tom. _

**Brook  
**_Brown tabby she-cat.  
_Apprentice: Frostpaw  
_  
_**Stormfur  
**_Dark gray tom with blue eyes. _

**Whitewing  
**_White she-cat with green eyes. _

**Foxheart  
**_Reddish tabby tom _

**I****cepool  
**_White she-cat with bl__ue eyes._  
Apprentice: Rainpaw

_**Apprentices  
**_**Starlingpaw  
**_Cream-colored she-cat with russet-brown eyes.  
_**  
Stormpaw  
**_Jet black tom with bright green eyes.  
_**  
Goldenpaw  
**_Golden-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.  
_**  
Frostpaw  
**_White she-cat with very pale-gray patches and blue eyes.  
_**  
Rainpaw  
**_Pale gray tom with darker flecks and green eyes._

_**Queens  
**_**Daisy  
**_Cream-colored she-cat, perpetual queen._

_**Elders  
**_**Dustpelt  
**_Dark brown tabby tom  
_**  
Sandstorm  
**_Pale ginger she-cat  
_**  
Graystripe  
**_Long-haired gray tom  
_

**Millie  
**_Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes_


	2. Emotional

Emotional

A light drizzle was misting over the camp, just enough rain so I couldn't see two tail-lengths outside of the apprentice den. I flicked my tail in annoyance. Didn't leafbare ever get enough of rain? The prey pile was probably soaked by now, and that meant muddy-tasting mice yet again.

At least it wasn't snow. Not only was snow wet like rain, but it was cold. That made things twice as bad.

I heard stretching from behind me and a wide yawn coming from between parted jaws. I turned to see who had woken and saw Starlingpaw coming to. The cream-colored she-cat, one moon older than me and apprentice of the deputy, blinked russet-brown eyes at me in a friendly greeting. "Hi, Frostpaw," she meowed, sounding too cheery for this early in the morning.

"Hey," I replied with an attempt at a smile.

Starlingpaw flicked the tip of my ear with her tail. "It's just a little rain," she meowed encouragingly, but she didn't look too encouraged when she glanced out at the drizzle, which was quickly rising to a downpour.

"This means no training today," I meowed sadly, sighing slightly. I loved hanging out with Brook, the mountain cat who had returned from her journey just in time to be given to me as a mentor. She had a low, musical voice that was strangely accented, different from all the other cats...which was why I liked her, because I was different too. Nobody I knew could sense emotions the way I could. Or at least, not that I knew of. I'd brought it up once to my brother and sister, Rainpaw and Goldenpaw, but they'd looked at me like I was weird--which was generally an expression one sibling gave to another, but it still stung.

Right now I could feel Starlingpaw's rush of disappointment as if it were my own. I struggled to stay afloat as her disgruntlement heaped on top of mine--as if I didn't have enough!

"What's wrong?" I asked, leaning forward expectantly. Sometimes it seemed, especially among apprentices, that I was the go-to cat for your problems. I never spread them around, but it made for interesting knowledge.

She blinked at me, her liquid russet eyes uncertain. I brushed my tail along her spine gently. "You seem really upset," I meowed quietly, and it was true. She was definitely not just disappointed by the rain, but to give her credit, she was making a valiant attempt to control her emotions.

"I was looking forward to training, like you," she answered. Another neat little ability that stemmed from my emotion-sense--I could tell when somebody was lying to me, and Starlingpaw wasn't lying. She just wasn't telling me the whole truth.

"It's more than that," I meowed keenly.

She shook her head. "Sorry, Frostpaw," she muttered. "I'm gonna run out to the fresh-kill pile. Do you want me to grab something for you?"

I nodded, chewing on the inside of my cheek as Starlingpaw dashed from the apprentices' den in a headlong race through the rain. She definitely wasn't telling me the whole truth. I flicked my tail, a little annoyed, and accidentally hit Rainpaw in the nose with it. He sneezed all over it.

"Rainpaw!" I groaned, reluctantly sticking my tail out in the rain to wash it of StarClan-knows-what was in his nose.

He sneezed again. "Don't _do_ that," he muttered rebelliously, "and I won't sneeze on your tail."

"It was an accident."

"So was my sneeze. Thanks for waking me up, by the way," Rainpaw meowed ungraciously. Then he caught sight of the rain behind me. "Aw, you're kidding me!" he cried, standing up and barely missing planting his paw on Goldenpaw's face. "I can't believe it's _raining_."

"Same here," I agreed. "This is fox dung."

"Icepool was going to take me battle training today," he mumbled unhappily.

I pressed against him in an attempt to stave off the cold. "Yeah, so was Brook," I answered him.

At that moment Starlingpaw burst back in from the rain, immediately showering us all with cold muddy water. Stormpaw and Goldenpaw shot to their paws, yowling and disgruntled.

"Starlingpaw!" Stormpaw shouted.

"Sorry," she muttered, her voice muffled by prey. "But you'll all be happy to know I got fresh-kill for everybody, so you don't have to get as wet as I am!" She tossed mice at all of us from her jaws and I caught mine with a paw and sighed. Just as I had suspected. _Muddy_.

Goldenpaw groaned. "It's all gross."

"Eat it anyway," Starlingpaw replied.

We did just that, too hungry to be picky. This leafbare hadn't been particularly kind, but at least ThunderClan had made new warriors and apprentices. Hazelcloud, Berrynose, Mouseclaw, Honeypool, Cinderfall, and Poppystep had all been made warriors. Around the time of my birth, Foxpaw and Icepaw had been made warriors as well--now Foxheart and Icepool. Now it was our turn in the apprentices' den, and I could feel the unhappiness radiating from every cat here. Everybody was disappointed by the rain.

All of us huddled close for the warmth, hoping beyond hope that if it was too wet to train, it was too wet to do anything. But, lo and behold, eventually Brambleclaw stuck his head into the den. His dark fur was slicked back, even darker, by the rain. "Starlingpaw," he called, blinking rain from his eyes. "You, Rainpaw, and Icepool are all coming hunting with me."

Rainpaw let out a loud groan, but on the contrary, Starlingpaw looked excited. She bounced to her paws and followed Brambleclaw out. My brother went more slowly, throwing the rest of us agonized looks, to which we smiled and stuck our tongues out mockingly.

"We probably just jinxed ourselves," laughed Stormpaw.

Goldenpaw pressed closer against him. "StarClan, it's cold!"

I blinked slowly at Goldenpaw. I'd always wondered where in the world she'd gotten her beautiful golden-brown tabby pelt. Everyone on my mother's side was white, and what I knew of my father's side was pale gray. I tipped my head to one side. I'd already tried sifting through her emotions; she knew nothing about it.

I went and pressed my body against Stormpaw's other side, and the three of us began to share tongues, warming each other with raspy strokes until Goldenpaw's mentor Spiderleg came in and took her.

"And then there were two," Stormpaw intoned, and I laughed.

"We'd better see if Squirrelflight and Brook are looking for us." Squirrelflight was my grandfather's cousin and my denmate's mentor. We left the den, and almost immediately Brook padded up to me, smiling gently.

In her low musical voice, the mountain cat purred, "We'll be doing battle training today, Frostpaw." I thrilled, ecstatic that we'd be training anyway, even through the rain! "In the mountains, the Tribe is used to rainfall. So should the Clan be, in case we are attacked during such a pour as this."

I nodded excitedly and threw a triumphant look at Stormpaw. He rolled his eyes, flicked water from his ear, and padded away, brushing past me in mock rudeness.

"When are we going?" 

"Now," Brook replied, and we headed for the slope up out of camp. It was then that I noticed that something was bothering Brook, like a tick in her ear; her pelt shivered every now and then and I could feel her discomfiture like it was mine. I opened my mouth to ask about it, but then she picked up the pace, and the next thing I knew we were training, and I had forgotten all about her emotions.


	3. Frustration

_Sorry about the delay, everybody, I had my best friend over for two days and we're writing a story for FictionPress (It's not up yet, but you can visit my profile to find the link to our shared FP profile. It should be up around six o'clock tonight.) Anyway, here's the second chapter of Heroes and Thieves._

_Caged Bird In Demon Arms: Hmm, I don't know. (Honestly, I don't.)_

_Leafpool's Dream: Glad you're happy :D_

_Rainfeather's Hope: Yay, I'm spifftastic!_

_Loup D'Amour: Thank you. Here's your update, sorry to keep you waiting!_

_Tigerstar's Traitor: Thanks!_

_Rubyheart481: That is absolutely correct. Yes, it is rather like TSC, isn't it? Ah, well. I have a one track, angsty mind I suppose._

Frustration

Later that evening, my mother Whitewing approached me, licking me fondly across the ear. Her green eyes glowed with pride, like they almost always did; I always felt validated to know that I'd earned her pride in me. She meowed gently, "Frostpaw, you and your littermates are all coming to the Gathering tonight. Could you tell them for me?"

I wasn't sure how Whitewing had acted before the birth of my siblings and I, but now she was a bit of a busybody, always on the move. My father Ashfur told me that our birth had invigorated her and breathed new life into what had been a frail body. Feeling a rush of love for her, I nodded. "Sure, Mother," I told her, smiling when I saw her classic look of a busybody's relief.

"Thanks, love," she purred, and then she bounded off and joined my father and Foxheart at the entrance to camp. The three of them left, probably to go hunting, and at that moment Goldenpaw entered with Spiderleg, Starlingpaw, and Brambleclaw. I rushed to greet them and rasped my tongue over my sister's shoulder. She and I had always been closer than either of us were with Rainpaw, simply because we were both she-cats.

"He-ey!" Goldenpaw complained, laughing as she pushed me away. I purred with amusement, but I didn't miss the air of frustration that she'd carried before I'd approached. _What could Goldenpaw be frustrated about?_

"Mother just told me you, Rainpaw, and I are going to the Gathering tonight," I told her, and saw excitement light her face. We'd been apprentices for only a little less than a moon, and we'd been given mentors just _after_ the Gathering. This would be our first one!

"Have you told Rainpaw yet?" asked Goldenpaw, her eyes bright with joy.

I shook my head, smiling in response to her irrepressible grin.

"Oh, don't!" my golden tabby sister begged me. "I want to do it!" She dashed away, skidded to a stop and looked back at Spiderleg questioningly. Her mentor laughed and waved her away with his tail, going to join his mate Daisy on the halfrock.

I smiled and then turned to Starlingpaw and Brambleclaw, who had instinctively waited when I stopped Goldenpaw. "Hi!" I meowed brightly.

They both purred a greeting.

"Since you're going to the Gathering, you can rest until then," Brambleclaw meowed to his apprentice, flicking her ear with the tip of his tail.

"Okay," replied Starlingpaw, gazing after him as he left. With a start I felt a flood of emotion come from her pelt; it had been there, hovering over her, but watching Brambleclaw pad away, it came more strongly. I lifted my brow as I suddenly identified the feeling--it was affection!

I growled just slightly, and she jumped and turned to stare at me. "What is it, Frostpaw?" she asked casually.

I jerked my head in Brambleclaw's direction and said gently, "You _like_ him, don't you?"

At first, she tried to dance around it. "Who wouldn't like Brambleclaw? He's a great deputy and an honorable warrior," she replied.

"Don't be an idiot."

Her whole face seemed to crumple, and she brushed her muzzle against mine. "You're right, Frostpaw. I can never get anything past you, can I?" she whispered with a hint of affection in her voice. I shook my head. "I really do like him," she told me. "But he loves Squirrelflight."

"Exactly," I said gently. "You have to let him go, you know that, right?"

She nodded slowly. "Do you think I should get a new mentor?"

"That would only hurt his feelings and the friendly relationship you already have," I admonished her. "You're the one that has to let the crush slide away."

Starlingpaw sighed and gave her mentor one last, longing look. "You always know the right thing to say," she told me. "Even if you could deliver it so it hurt less." But she flashed me a weak smile, indicating that she wasn't so much hurt by my comment as she was by the situation. She licked my cheek and padded towards the apprentice den, and I followed after, trying to let my frustration with my friend's affections slide away as I grew more and more excited about the Gathering.


	4. New Friends?

_Back again!_

_The Awesomeness of Moosey: You truly are awesome, my deerlike friend. Again I say Twilight rocks the hizzouse. Thanks for your reviews!_

_  
Caged Bird in Demon Arms: Thank you for yet another review homie!_

_Rainey: I thought so XD For Boundaries, I sent you a review reply, so check your e-mail! I'm not gonna put it here because you might want it to be a surprise._

_Rubyheart481: Yes, it is going to be all from Frosty's POV. I thought that was a nice line as well, XD. "Don't be an idiot." It's something I'd say. Frosty is a little like me I suppose._

_Tigerstar's Traitor: Thanks._

New Friends?

I could feel Goldenpaw's disgust as her paws sank into the marshy ground, but it was overridden with the excitement all three of us felt as we neared the island. I could already see dark shapes milling about, spotlighted every once in a while by the silver shafts of moonlight. I thrilled, bouncing in place and almost splashing my siblings with mud. Rainpaw flared his nose at me. "Be more careful," he admonished, which was funny, coming from him. Rainpaw was about the least careful cat I knew. I purred at him and brushed my fur along his, laughing with Goldenpaw at his superior snort.

Tonight, it was just us three apprentices. Starlingpaw and Stormpaw hadn't come along this Gathering; they had gone to the last one. Part of me was excited that my siblings and I were alone in this, but the other part of me wished my two friends were here to show me around. I was more than a little worried that I'd do something wrong.

I felt Goldenpaw brush against me reassuringly. "We'll keep each other in line," she comforted me. I purred and licked her ear.

My Clan reached the felled tree bridge, and slowly I climbed up on it. It was slick with the recent rain and my paws scrabbled for a hold. Thankfully, I was able to pad slowly across with no incident, but I was about three quarters of the way there when I heard a terrified squeal. I whirled around, a bit too fast, because the next thing I knew I was falling with Goldenpaw. I tried to stifle my shriek of terror, but it came out anyway.

Seconds later I felt teeth dig themselves into the scruff of my neck, and some cat hauled me upward with a bone-jarring jerk. I blinked water out of my eyes and saw Ashfur setting Goldenpaw back down on the log. I sighed with relief, then turned to see my savior.

To my surprise, the cat wasn't of my Clan, and he wasn't that much older than me. Definitely an apprentice. He was a deep brown, and one eye was circled by an even darker brown; it wasn't a patch over his eye. It was a perfect circle around it. His eyes were dark and flat with annoyance.

"First Gathering, huh?" he sneered. "I _would_ get my paws wet for a newbie."

I was taken aback by that. There was some emotion rolling off of him that I couldn't identify. I meowed defensively, "Why did you save me if you were just going to snap at me?"

He curled his lip and turned to walk away, but I wasn't giving up that easily. I padded determinedly after him, catching up and keeping pace with him. He eyed me out of his peripheral vision, and he flicked an ear in my direction. "Why are you following me?" he snapped irritably.

"Because you're being rude," I replied. "And I don't think I did anything to deserve you being rude to me. It's not my fault I slipped."

"Technically, it is," replied the deep brown apprentice. His eyes flashed. "Stop _following_ me."

"What's your name?" If he was going to be rude, I was going to do everything in my power to get on his nerves. "I'm Frostpaw. Over there, that's my sister Goldenpaw and my brother Rainpaw." I flicked my tail toward my golden sister and pale gray brother.

He let out a derisive noise. "At least Rainpaw has some sense. _He_ didn't fall."

I sniffed. "You're ShadowClan, aren't you?" I meowed, clearly remembering ShadowClan scent from the many border patrols I'd been on. I had never seen this apprentice by the border before, though.

"Yes, I'm ShadowClan. If you _must_ know," he meowed coldly, "my name is Falconpaw."

Falconpaw. I rolled that around silently on my tongue and decided I liked it. It suited him, and I told him so. He gave me an ice-filled glare.

"Does it?" he said in that tone of voice that implies absolutely no curiosity whatsoever, which I ignored easily.

"Yes. Falcons tend to swoop down on their victims, and then just leave them for their babies," I recited from my learnings. Brook had many stories about birds from her mountain days. "And you just saved me from drowning," I continued, shaking water from my fur for effect, "but then you're rude to me and disregard me, and want nothing to do with me. See?"

He had stared at me incredulously through his whole speech, and now he said, his voice doubtful, "You're crazy."

I wrinkled my nose. "That wasn't nice."

I was still trying to identify the somewhat-angry emotion that clung to his pelt like burrs. If I could visualize that emotion, then I was seeing it now, blazing in his flashing eyes as he leaned away from me like I was some Twoleg poison. To be truthful, I felt a little hurt. What had I done to anger him so? Or make him feel whatever it was he was feeling?

"What did I _do_?" I demanded. When he didn't reply, I sighed softly and meowed instead, "How long have you been an apprentice?"

"Two moons," he ground out grudgingly.

"Have any sisters or brothers?"

"No."

"Falconpaw!" A pretty silver-gray apprentice bounded up, her pelt shining and her eyes looking like miniature moons, all wide and round and silver. She skidded to a stop in front of us, and I was interested to see that Falconpaw responded to her with the same curled-lip expression with which he responded to me. "Who's your friend?" the silver she-cat asked curiously, leaning toward me and sniffing in a friendly way.

I realized I was sitting quite close to Falconpaw, my neck outstretched toward him as I tried to get answers out of him. I shifted self-consciously away.

"She's _not_," said Falconpaw in a dignified voice, "my _friend_."

"Oh." The she-cat flashed me a bright smile anyway. "I'm Graypaw," she told me pleasantly. _Makes sense,_ I thought, feeling a little affection for Graypaw already; all I could feel coming from her was general cheer.

"I'm Frostpaw," I told her, smiling.

"This is my first Gathering," she meowed, smiling even more broadly. "It's yours, too, isn't it? Cause you fell off the bridge." I would have taken this as an insult if it weren't delivered with such cheer, and if she didn't go on to say, "I did too. Falconpaw didn't save _me_, though. He saved _you_!" she meowed cheekily.

Cold scorn slid onto Falconpaw's face and he shifted farther away from me.

"My mentor Ivycloud had to save me," continued Graypaw.

"She was probably more gracious about it than Falconpaw was." I glared at Falconpaw for effect, but he either didn't notice or ignored me.

"Nope." Graypaw grinned. "Falconpaw is Ivycloud's son. They're both colder than leafbare!"

"I am not--" Falconpaw puffed out like an angry robin, but Graypaw cut him off with a pleading, "Come _on_, Falconpaw. It was a _joke_."

"A _true_ joke," I muttered. 

Graypaw grinned at me, having caught the sentence, and then padded around to sit on my other side, so I was between her and Falconpaw. She pointed with her paw toward the tree where the leaders were already sitting. "I've been here a bit longer than you," she meowed, "so I know the leaders already. Sedgepaw of WindClan told me. See that golden-brown she-cat? That's Leopardstar of RiverClan. She's scary, isn't she? Not as scary as Blackstar, though!" I searched the tree for a black cat, but Graypaw was pointing her paw at a white one. I looked at him and realized he had a single black paw. "That brown tabby is Onestar. He's kind of scrawny, but don't underestimate him, Sedgepaw says. He got all angry when I said he looked small, right? And obviously, you know Firestar. He's your leader!" she concluded with a bright smile.

I couldn't help but smile back at her. "And what about the deputies?" I encouraged her.

She faltered, and looked highly disappointed. "Sedgepaw didn't tell me about the deputies!"

Falconpaw snorted from my other side, and I turned to look at him. "You guys don't know anything," he meowed scornfully. "_That _is Mistyfoot"--he pointed at a sleek blue-gray she-cat--"Leopardstar's deputy. That is Onestar's deputy, Ashfoot," he continued about an ash-gray she-cat, "and that is Russetfur, Blackstar's deputy." Russetfur was a reddish she-cat with a constant scowl on her face. I would've guessed _her_ to be Falconpaw's mother!

"They're about to start!" Graypaw yowled excitedly. I gave Falconpaw one last glance, and jumped when I saw the pure hatred in his eyes. I scooted away from him, a little unnerved.

"Cats of all Clans!" Firestar was the one to call out the greeting, and he had a smile on his face that seemed like it must always be there for Gatherings. "Welcome to the Gathering!"


	5. A Secret Spread

_Hey, everyone! Okay, before anything...If you like vampires and you like my writing, head to my FictionPress account, "Moonlit Vampire Kisses". (There are two FictionPress links on my profile, click the first one.) It is a shared account with my best friend and we're working on a vampire story called "Sunset Temptations". We need reviews, people! Please?_

_As for the reviews you've given Heroes and Thieves..._

_Tigerstar's Traitor: Definitely gonna be angsty in coming chapters. _

_Rubyheart481: Hmm, I believe it's only one._

_Caged Bird in Demon Arms: XD We'll miss you!_

A Secret Spread

Äs the Gathering came to a close, I said goodbye to the two cats who I considered my new friends. "Thanks for everything, you two," I told Graypaw and Falconpaw. The silver she-cat flashed me a brilliant smile, but Falconpaw only glared, because of which I darted up and licked his cheek. Graypaw laughed, and I stalked away with my tail in the air.

"There you are!" Goldenpaw cried, dashing up to me. "Look, I made a new friend." She angled her ears at a scrawny brown tabby. "Her name's Rushpaw. She's of WindClan, this was her first Gathering, too."

"I met Graypaw and Falconpaw of ShadowClan," I said, a little proud that I'd met _two_ cats. "It was Graypaw's first but Falconpaw's second."

We found Rainpaw, who had talked briefly with a RiverClan she-cat, Gushpaw, before hanging around his mentor. Then we began the wearying trek home.

* * *

The minute I walked into camp and saw Starlingpaw, I could sense the crackling tension hanging around her. She glared around, looking angry at anything and everything. I exchanged a worried glance with my siblings and bounded up to the cream she-cat. "What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

She paused. "What do you mean 'what's wrong'?"

"I can tell something's got you upset."

"How can you tell that?" Starlingpaw snapped.

"Because you're _angry_," I said exasperatedly.

"No one can just _know_ when some cat's angry," Starlingpaw said, but now her eyes were alit with curiosity instead of fury. I took a step backward and Starlingpaw took a step forward. "You know something, don't you? You've got something that no other cat has!"

I paused. Her face was almost voraciously curious. I shook my head.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"What is it?" she insisted. "I know you know something. Oh, StarClan! You have some sort of magic, don't you?" Her eyes glowed. "You can read my mind!" She shrank back away from me, looking suddenly horrified.

I knew I had to stop this before she took it out of proportion. "No, Starlingpaw, I can't read your mind."

"But you _can_ do _something_!" she wailed. "What is it? What can you do? Tell me! You're scaring me!"

"I can feel what you're feeling," I said sharply. 

There was silence.

"_What_?"

"I can feel what any cat is feeling. When they're angry, I feel it like I'm the one angered," I said, defeated. "And because of that, I'm really good at helping them solve their problems."

Starlingpaw smiled and licked me on the cheek, but to me the smile looked mischievous somehow. Then she darted away.

That was when the nightmares began.

_Sorry for the really short chapter! I have to shower and eat! I'm dirty and hungry. XD_


	6. The Beginning

_Don't worry, guys. I'm going to put more effort into this chapter...I hope. I'm lazy at heart. But again I'm gonna ask, if you love my writing, __**please**__ visit my friend's and my shared FictionPress account, link on profie._

_Tigerstar's Traitor: Yes...she did, didn't she? Hmm. I don't knooooooow._

_Moosey: I like Gatherings too! Mine tend to become generic, though. I need to work on that..._

_Heartsong: YES! NIGHTMARES! They shall attack you when you sleep! ...Wait. That's the ONLY time nightmares attack you...technically..._

_Caged Bird: XD_

_Loup D'amour: Tis okay! Thanks for reviewing._

_Generic title time:_

The Beginning

I woke slowly, blinking my eyes open, and the first thing I saw was a face, up-close and scary. So, needless to say, I screamed, but Daisy's paw muffled my voice before it could go really high-pitched. Her owl-like eyes blinked at me pleadingly, and I pushed her paw away. "Why did you scare me like that?" I demanded. I looked around. The other apprentices were already gone.

"Listen, Frostpaw...Starlingpaw told me what you can do."

Her having brought that up, I could now feel her rush of anxiety. I bristled, more than a little angry that Starlingpaw had gone and told cats. "What does that have to do with you?" I asked, struggling to keep my voice a smidge respectful.

"I was wondering if...if you could do something for me," she stammered. I stared at her expectantly, flicking my tail. _What can I do for her? _I thought angrily. _Why did Starlingpaw have to tell Daisy? She's always insecure about something!_ Daisy said quickly, "IneedyoutofindoutifSpiderlegiswithanothershe-cat."

I stared. "Strange she-cat say _what_?"

"I need you," said Daisy more slowly, "to find out if Spiderleg is with another she-cat."

"You're joking." I flicked my ear, absolutely positive she was joking. She had to be joking. Spiderleg was devoted. Right?

Daisy blinked liquidly.

"You aren't joking." I deflated. If Daisy really thought the love of her life was messing around on her, I couldn't exactly say no, could I? I nodded, defeated. "Okay, Daisy. I'll get on it. Where is he?"

"On a hunting patrol," she said, her demeanor immediately brighter. "Thanks so much, Frostpaw! You're the light in a queen's life."

"Yeah, sure," I mumbled, and she left. I followed more slowly, feeling like a spy sent into some other Clan's camp; I felt a little dirty, like I'd been enlisted to do the dirty work for some cat with a grudge.

"Frostpaw! Are you looking for Brook?" called Stormfur, my mentor's mate. I nodded toward him. "She's on a hunt with Spiderleg, Goldenpaw and Brambleclaw. You weren't awake so she didn't take you. You can join them if you want."

_Great. No getting out of this con job._ "Thanks, Stormfur," I replied. I headed for the exit, but was waylaid by my grandmother, Brightheart. The anxiety sparking from her pelt exactly matched what Daisy had been feeling. _Oh, no. You wouldn't_, I thought, already having seen what was coming.

"Frostpaw," she murmured urgently. "Could you do an aging she-cat a favor?"

_Oh, no_. "What is it?" I asked warily, then felt a little ashamed at my tone. For all I knew she wanted me to get her an extra juicy mouse on my hunt.

But ah, that was not to be.

"Oh, I feel like an old heap of fox dung asking for this, but I know about what you...what you can sense. Feelings, I mean. Do you think you could maybe sense Cloudtail's feelings for me? To tell you the truth, he used to have a little affection for Daisy, and it's not that I don't trust him, but..."

_You're kidding me! What's with the instability in love around this place?_ I wanted to yell. Instead I just stared at her and said flatly, "He isn't messing around with Daisy."

She faltered. "You know that for a fact?"

"I know," I said wearily. "I'm sorry, I have to go join my mentor on her hunt, please."

"Sure. Thanks, Frostpaw," said Brightheart quietly. I could feel her eyes watching me the whole way out.

* * *

"Frostpaw, are you distracted?" asked Brook in her low musical voice, running her tail comfortingly along my spine. I nodded without explaining. Just being around Brook made me a little more comfortable. I could feel her nerves trembling but she still didn't impose on me and my ability. She did say, however, that she knew, when I asked. But she didn't try and bother me with her problem.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" the mountain cat said sympathetically.

I shook my head, but threw her a grateful glance. She seemed to accept that, which I was, again, infinitely thankful for. I hadn't caught a single thing on our hunt. On the bright side, Spiderleg didn't seem to be 'cheating' on Daisy. His feelings seemed pretty average to me. He was focused on the hunt, and he didn't feel a smidgen of guilt or undue joy. 

On the not-so-bright side, Brambleclaw asked me if I knew of anything wrong with Starlingpaw. The conversation:

_"Do you know if something is wrong with Starlingpaw? She's been acting strange lately."_

_"Why ask me? Why not ask Stormpaw? He's her brother."_

_"She's your friend."_

_"He's her _brother_."_

_"Frostpaw_." This was said with stern firmness. _"I know you can sense emotions._" Yeah, like how he was fuming that I wouldn't jut answer. _"So please, tell me."_

I may have mocked his firm tone a little. _"I have no idea_._"_

I had figured out by now that Starlingpaw's spreading of my secret had led to every cat wanting to know something about someone else. Was this cat with someone else? Was there something wrong with this cat? Was this cat angry with that one? I sighed explosively, and Brook didn't ask, instead stroking me with her tail.

"Frostpaw, I understand cats have been going to you with their problems. Just remember that there are those you can go to with yours, too."

* * *

Even Goldenpaw had a question to ask of me. "Frostpaw, I'm sorry. I know cats have been bugging you all day. But do you know if..." She trailed away.

If there were any cats I would use my ability for, it was Goldenpaw, Rainpaw, and Brook. I urged Goldenpaw on by nudging her with my muzzle. "What is it, sister?" I asked her. "You can tell me anything.

She seemed emboldened. "Okay. Do you know if Stormpaw likes anybody?" she whispered finally.

I grinned. "So you like Stormpaw, huh?"

In a small voice, she said, embarrassed, "I call him 'Stormy' in my dreams. I should say I like him."

"Well, I don't know, love, but I'll keep an eye on him, okay?" I told her reassuringly.

With that, we curled up together. She drifted off to sleep first. _She should thank StarClan she doesn't talk when she's asleep_, I thought with amusement. I let my irritation with everyone slide away from me. All they wanted was help, and it was _I_ that had the ability to give it.

_There you go! Longer chappie!_

_On a side note...what is Brook's Problem? It will be revealed in a very random, detached oneshot at the end of this story..._


	7. Insecurities

_About Brook's Problem - I have two choices, one being more risque and with possibly less fan happiness involved, and the other being rather boring. If you review with a guess, make sure and keep __**checking your email**__ for my review reply teling you if you are right or not._

_Rainey: Thanks for your constant reviewation :D Oh, and thanks for the cred on Boundaries Chapter Three. I love it!_

_Tigerstar's Traitor: What can I say? I wuv Brookie. I think I shall write a story about her next. Any ideas?_

_Heartsong: -huge grin-_

Insecurities

Three days had passed, and already the horrors had begun, like a seed taking root and growing unnaturally fast. The Clan was falling apart. I watched in astonishment as warriors began fighting about seemingly nothing. What was wrong with them? They were acting as if _they_ could suddenly sense emotions. Some cats were overly angry; others were overly worried about yet more others. I stared in astonishment from my position on the halfrock as a quiet fight began to unfold with Brightheart and Cloudtail.

I could barely hear the words, even inching forward and angling my ears toward them, but of course, I could feel their emotions like they were my own, once I had focused on them. I immediately regretting doing so, because suddenly I was possessed with such anger that I just wanted to _rend_ something. I squeezed my eyes shut, shivering as I struggled to control the anger, which _seemed_ to be tied to another emotion--love.

That was all Brightheart's. Cloudtail was feeling...I focused on him, and immediately I felt hurt and confused, like a lost kitten after being abandoned by its mother. I felt a deep sense of sympathy for my grandfather. He'd done nothing wrong, I knew, but Brightheart was still accusing him of messing around on her. And with Daisy, no less. Would she ever let this go?

And then, to my surprise--or, well, not really--Brightheart turned and marched toward me. Bewildered, her mate followed behind, his tail dragging unhappily in the dust. I lifted my head and blinked slowly at them as they came forward. Brightheart's sole eye blazed with fury and...uncertainty.

I rose to a sitting position and wrapped my tail delicately around my paws. "What is it?" I asked her in a soothing voice, attempting to assuage some of the anger. Brook once told me that I had developed a little bit of an accent like hers, low and musical. I wondered sometimes if it was because she was my mentor or because I normally spoke in such a manner to help others be calm.

"Frostpaw." My grandmother's voice was raw with pain. "Tell me. Just tell me. Is Cloudtail or is he not with Daisy or some other she-cat?"

I sighed gently. "He's with some other she-cat. He's with you."

Brightheart's whole ear flicked, and I could tell that she didn't believe me. I tried to figure out a way to explain my certainty to her without revealing Daisy's own insecurities about her mate Spiderleg. "Right now," I meowed slowly, "all Cloudtail is feeling is hurt and confusion that you could accuse him of this."

"I trust him," Brightheart whispered, "but I just can't tell anymore."

"Brightheart. Never once would you have suspected him if it weren't for my ability," I snapped, letting a bit of an edge creep into my voice. I got my paws and sprang over their heads, leaping fluidly from the Highrock. "Do either of you know where Brook is?"

Cloudtail remained silent, obviously worried that if he said anything, Brightheart would snap at him again. Brightheart meowed quietly, "She's over by the fresh-kill pile, last I saw."

I strode away, unwilling to deal with any more of my grandmother's distrustful nature toward her mate. Almost immediately I saw Brook's familiar brown tabby pelt and her wistful gray eyes. "Brook!" I called, joining her by the fresh-kill. She smiled at me. "Can we go hunting, please? I need to get out of camp."

"Sure, Frostpaw," she meowed. "Do you want anyone else to come with us?"

I shook my head vigorously. I couldn't deal with any more of my Clanmates' insecurities. I was glad that Brook was one cat to didn't try to burden me with hers.

* * *

We walked by the ShadowClan border, not exactly hunting. It was a comfortable sort of silence that hung between Brook and I, and it was only broken by an angry yowl of: "Take one step across that border and you're crow-food!"

Sad thing was, I recognized the voice.

I turned my head and smiled at Falconpaw, who was bristling furiously. Graypaw was at his side, returning my smile brightly. "Hi, Falconpaw and Graypaw," I said cheerily. "This is my mentor, Brook. Brook, these are the ShadowClan apprentices I met at the Gahering."

Brook dipped her head to them. "Good morrow, Falconpaw and Graypaw. Should you be out of camp without your mentors?"

"What would _you_ know?" Falconpaw sneered, taking a few steps so he was exactly on the border. "You aren't even a Clan cat. You belong in the mountains!"

Taking a single bound, I was quite suddenly nose to nose with the rude ShadowClan apprentice. I bared my teeth so wide that he involuntarily flinched. "Watch what you're saying, ShadowClan," I hissed at him. "That's my mentor you're talking about."

"That is quite all right, Frostpaw," purred Brook very softly.

"No, it isn't!" I snapped. I turned back to Falconpaw. "The next words that come out of your mouth better be 'I'm sorry', or you're going back to camp with a lame paw!" I hissed angrily.

He looked astonished, and then a slow smile spread across his face. "So you aren't all fluff and bunnies after all, ThunderClan," he said quietly.

Unfortunately, I did not keep my promise to ruin his paw (he didn't say 'I'm sorry') because I was rather astonished by what he said. Then he turned around, his tail brushing over my nose, and said to Graypaw, "Let's go gather what we've caught and head back to camp, shall we?"

I stared after him, only looking away when Brook lay her tail over my back and led me back in the direction of our own camp.

_Good long chap, ne?_


	8. Words of Comfort

_Niah: Thanks for the review!_

_Moosey: I'm not sure yet.._

_Caged Bird: Thank you!_

_Words of Comfort_

This time when I walked, I walked alone. Things were getting progressively worse as cats orbited around me, asking this, demanding that, pleading for this and begging for that. I hadn't been aware my ability was so useful to them..but that was just how I felt--used.

I let out a soft sigh, and at that moment a voice said, "At least you tried."

I whirled around, bristling, only to come face-to-face with Jayfeather. The gray tabby medicine cat sat and wrapped his tail around his paws. His blind eyes were staring, disconcertingly enough, straight at me.

"What did I try?" I asked warily.

"To keep it a secret."

I nodded, then, remembering he couldn't see me, I meowed, "Yes. I tried my best. I shouldn't have answered Starlingpaw."

He stated simply, "I can feel your sorrow."

Instantaneously I knew what he meant._ He had the same ability as me_. I forced myself to keep calm. I wasn't going to jump him like everyone was doing to me. I remained silent, allowing him to go on.

"I thought my ability was to be used only for myself and for my own gain," he continued quietly. "I have the feeling mine is far advanced from yours. I can dive into cats' minds, delve into what is not revealed by feeling. Am I correct in thinking that your only ability is to feel the emotions as if they were your own?"

"Yes," I meowed, "but I don't envy you yours. If I had that, cats would probably swarm me until I died." I paused. "Should I lie? Tell them I don't have this ability and I can't really feel what others are feeling?"

He swung his head back and forth. "That is not a good idea. They will not believe you. Or if they did, the turmoil would grow worse, for they would suspect their Clanmates even more of what you said they do not do."

I sighed again, saddened and wistful.

"I have seen what is coming in a dream," said Jayfeather softly. "There is nothing any cat can do to stop it. You must simply ride the rushing river until it reaches the calm ocean, and do not forget that there will be heavy boulders in the way of the water flow."

_How is that supposed to help me?_ "I thought you were supposed to be blunt, not speak in riddles," I said irritably.

That brought a smile from the grumpy medicine cat. "I'm only telling you what I saw."

"But it hurts," I whispered. "It's like I can't feel my own emotions because I'm always feeling someone else's. I feel Brightheart's suspicion of Cloudtail when I'm hunting with her, and her own hurt and anger overwhelms me so much I miss the mouse that's right in front of me. And I find out things I don't even want to know."

"You have to learn to block it out."

"It's not that easy. And what if I find out something that scandalizes some cat? Should I tell anybody?"

Jayfeather blinked slowly at me. "No."

Well, I hadn't expected that, to say the least. "Why not?" I said, astonished.

"Because then you'll be used even more. You'll be used as a spy, no, worse, maybe even a double agent in another Clan just to verify what you've found." He sighed. "I have several gifts, Frostpaw, and all of them I must keep secret."

"Okay," I whispered. "You can trust me."

"I know I can." He smiled at me, a little too knowingly. "You don't have a lying bone in your body." And with that, he turned and walked away. 

* * *

I strode along the border, glad I was alone. There was no cat's emotion to feel, which made everything I did a lot--

Fox dung.

Something played on the edges of my mind. There was someone nearby. I sighed heavily and tried to pinpoint the cat's position by homing in on the emotion like I was hunting a mouse.

Irritation.

Was every cat irritated these days?

"Do you always have to walk along this border?" snapped a voice, and I almost laughed, but then I remembered.

I turned and bared my teeth at Falconpaw. "You never apologized."

He snorted. "She's not my friend. I really don't care what she thinks of me."

"But she's my mentor, and you're just a foxheart."

"Why are you so defensive?" Falconpaw snapped at me.

"It's been a bad few days," I hissed. "And I can tell you're irritated, and I'm so _tired_ of cats being irritated and coming to me to solve problems that don't even exist and help with their love life and tell them why this cat's angry or upset and do I think Firestar's going to give WindClan any territory and just answering questions in general and why can't everyone just leave me alone!"

There was a long moment of silence. I was breathing heavily and my fur was on end, making me look twice my size. He was staring at me in astonishment.

Then he slowly bowed his head. "I'm sorry. For insulting Brook."

I stared. "It's--it's okay."

"No, it isn't. Tell her I'm sorry."

"O-okay. I will."

He nodded at me curtly, turned and left. I regretted blowing up on him, but there was nothing I could do. Everything I said was true, and there was nothing I could do about that either. 

* * *

I curled, a little bit shaky from an exhausting day, into my nest. To my surprise, Rainpaw and Goldenpaw got from their nests and came and snuggled closely against me. I felt the contrast between their fur; Rainpaw's was thick and longish like mine, while Goldenpaw's was a little shorter. I let myself sink into their loving embrace, and fell asleep to their whispered words of comfort. 


	9. Nightmares

_Blackstar's Loyalty: Thank you._

_Loup d'Amour: -types so fast you can't see my fingers moving- Heehee. I'm so glad you love it. That always makes me happeh._

_Tigerstar's Traitor: hee hee...-pokes chapter-_

_Heartsong: Thanks!_

_Falconpaw is loosely based on my own crush, actually. The dark pelt and dark eyes and all, and the mysterious smile that makes it seem he's always laughing at some inside joke...-wistful sigh- Too bad it can never be!_

Nightmares

That night, I dreamed.

I stood on the bank of a river that crept by slowly, like an enlargened and wide stream. It was beautiful and serene, and I was transfixed by the iridescent fish I saw flitting around from rock to rock.

Then, quite abruptly, it changed to a nightmare.

The streamlike water suddenly became a crashing river. The fish were swept along mercilessly by the current. I was leaning too close, and with a terrified cry I fell in, and there was no one there to save me. The river rushed onward, dragging me with it, and I collided hard with a boulder. Seeing stars, the river simply slid around it and took me further, to hit another rock, and another. 

My own blood was staining the water scarlet.

My eyes closed, and on my eyelids I could see several scenes.

Two cats mating. I shivered with the intensity of their pleasure. I heard their cries and moans, their desperate yowls.

Faceless kits. They mewled pitifully for a mother that I could not see.

Blood spattered scarlet across a battlefield. Dead bodies and the mournful yowls of those that remained behind.

And suddenly, my eyes flew open, and the river threw me away. I crashed headlong into more water, and then surfaced, thrashing until I realized that I was in the ocean. At peace. Just like Jayfeather had said.

I swam to a grassy shore and lay there, gasping for breath, and sobbing with the emotions that the nameless cats in my vision had hurled at me. Why? Why did _I_ have to have this ability?

* * *

"Jayfeather," I sobbed, staggering into his den. Leafpool was gone for herbs; I had seen her leave. And I was glad, because I was having just a teeny little breakdown. Jayfeather raised his head and stared at me, then was at my side, being unusually tender as he rasped his tongue between my ears.

"Deep breaths, Frostpaw," he commanded. "You're going into shock. Take deep breaths."

He leaned down, beginning to lick my chest against the lie of the fur. I felt myself relaxing as I did what he told me to do, and slowly the tears on my face dried up.

"You're okay," he soothed. "You're fine. But you had the dream, didn't you?"

I nodded, my throat constricting. "You didn't tell me about the visions."

"Visions?" he asked, surprised.

I nodded again, definitely not wanting to elaborate.

"I saw no visions. I was watching _you_ in the river in my dream," he said slowly. "I didn't see whatever you saw."

"Oh." Well, that made sense, however much it _didn't_ help the situation.

He had me explain the visions to him, and then explained that as far as he could see they could be nothing other than what they were--they didn't stand for or represent anything. They simply were what was going to happen.

I sighed as I left the cave, but to be honest I did feel happier. It was a rejuvenating feeling, to know that someone finally knew who _you_ felt for once.

* * *

The sun was setting again that day, and with its violent splash of crimson and violet the visions came rushing back to me. I struggled to replace them with something else, and to my astonishment the first pleasant image that came to my mind was that of Falconpaw.

Oh, no. No no no _no_.

I shook my head sharply, earning a strange look from Stormpaw, who was eating a piece of mouse beside me where we sat at the fresh-kill pile.

"What's with you?" he asked, his voice teasing but gentle, like always.

"Nothing. Um. I thought there was a tick in my ear."

"Here, I'll help," he offered, getting to his paws and using one paw to hold my ear back and open. His breath ruffled my fur as he searched intently for the nonexistent tick. After a moment he stepped back. "No, there's nothing there. Do you want me to check the other?"

"No, it was that ear," I murmured.

"Okay." He smiled brilliantly, which I could barely return. I was completely nonplussed. Why had Falconpaw appeared in my head?

Well, I'd dealt with enough denial recently to be unable to deny anything. I had to face it. Falconpaw wasn't cute; he was beautiful, his dark fur glossy, its sheen what made it obviously brown and not black. His dark eyes were always full of some inscrutable emotion. He was a mystery, an enigma.

And to my utter horror, I was in love with him.

_Okay, that was a little sudden. Oh, well, it really is leading somewhere._


	10. You Are Not Alone

_Finally!_

_Okay, so my internet started working around noon yesterday. But give me a break. Even the Super Whiz Updater Gladewing can't do it every day. Besides, I've been uber-hooked on I Am Legend. I just watched it for around the twenty-fifth time._

_AND, I've finally got some iTunes moolah and I've downloaded a few songs. And guess what?_

_I finally downloaded "Heroes and Thieves" by Vanessa Carlton, so I've actually HEARD it now. Nothing's changing; the song is amazing and I still think it fits my storyline. _

_Currently I'm home sick. THIS STORY MAY BE FINISHED TODAY._

_Okay, now after that unnecessarily long author's note, REVIEW REPLIES. Fun fun fun. Although I am overjoyed that I've gotten so many in my absence._

_Rainey: JayxFrost? Nah. A little affection but no shipping there. (I do way too damn many Jay shippings.) And yeah poor Frosty. Thanks for pointing out the italicness. It wasn't like that when I posted it..._

_  
Tigerstar's Traitor: Am I that obvious?? -sob-_

_Heartsong: Glad for you I am. (Whoop whoop. I iz Yoda.)_

_Forever.Now: Indeed indeed. Btw, I'll get to those links as soon as possible. Right now I'm being lazy._

_Loup d'Amour: Thankee, thankee!_

_Rubyheart: -sigh- Cross-Clan loves. I need to STOP that. Oh, well, I have a plan for this one._

_Okay, hopefully an interesting chapter.  
Might I add that the title for this one was from "I Am Legend". All chapters from now on will have titles from that. Let's see...based on my plan...  
_Chapter 10 - You Are Not Alone  
Chapter 11 - Not Gonna Let This Happen  
Chapter 12 - I Can Still Fix This  
Chapter 13 - Light Up The Darkness  
Chapter 14 - Epilogue

_If you haven't seen the movie, you simply must. I've just been replaying it all weekend. Even if it sounds superficial, Will Smith is _hot_, and he is an absolutely amazing actor. But if you can't stand tense moments, don't. Oh, and another thing - I have never cried during a movie before. Ever. And this movie makes me cry every time I watch it._

_And because of that, I think this story shall have a sad ending._

You Are Not Alone

The sun hadn't risen yet. I could see okay in the dark, but I wished I didn't have to be sneaky about this. Why did there have to be boundaries anyway? If there weren't physical, emotional, territorial boundaries, none of my problems would even be happening! Nobody would be _worried_ about anything.

I snorted so hard I could have shot a tick from my nose. Something told me that the boundaries would never disappear.

I waited by the ShadowClan border, feeling a little bit unclean. But I couldn't just let this go. Maybe if I said it out loud, I'd actually believe it.

Sure enough, he padded along eventually. He liked to be alone, I thought.

"Falconpaw," I called. "Falconpaw." I faltered, my voice sounding barely a whisper on the breeze, but he heard me.

"Frostpaw?" He padded uncertainly toward me, but I saw the glitter in his eyes. Could it be possible he felt the same way?

Would it be _good_ if he felt the same way? Wouldn't it technically be better if he violently rejected me? Right? I mean, if he didn't like me back, nothing could happen, and then that would be another problem resolved.

"What do you want?" His voice was wary, but not unwelcoming, I liked to believe.

"Um. Have you ever _liked_ anyone...like a she-cat? Like _that_?"

How stupid did _that_ sound?

"Yes," he replied calmly, settling down across the border and wrapping his tail about his paws. He blinked at me, and I felt my heart sink. Then he went on: "But not anymore."

"Oh," I said brilliantly. "And...how did you know? You liked her that way?"

"I would go hunting with her just to be close. Say words to other cats that I really wanted her to hear. Got butterflies in my stomach, as the old queens say," he explained, eerily peaceful.

Well, _fox dung_.

"I think I like you," I finally blurted. "Or. More than that. Like, love you."

"Is that possible?"

It was like a blow with claws unsheathed. I flinched away, and lifted a paw to leave, but his voice stopped me.

"Is it?" he said more demandingly.

"I don't know," I whispered, agonized.

"Because if it is," he meowed, his voice suddenly painfully quiet, "than I feel the same way. But I didn't think...I had no idea."

"Do you really?" I asked, lifting my head, fearing he was playing some cruel joke on me.

His dark eyes. Oh, they were so beautiful. And they shone with such blatant honesty that I almost faltered again. This couldn't be. He was telling the truth. He really did feel the same way.

We were breaking the warrior code.

"I really do," he purred.

"Frostpaw!"

I froze where I stood. Falconpaw shot me an agonized glance, ran forward to touch my nose, and then disappeared somewhere deep in his territory, all before I realized the tone of the voice wasn't accusatory; somebody was desperately trying to find me.

Somebody was terrified.

"I'm here!" I called, bounding toward the forest. "It's me, Frostpaw! I'm here!"

"Oh, Frostpaw." A golden-brown tabby burst from the forest and collapsed at my paws. It was Goldenpaw. I leaned down and automatically began licking her fur down, remembering when Jayfeather had licked my chest for shock.

"Goldenpaw, what's wrong?" I asked her, very quietly, trying not to startle her.

"Nothing's _wrong_, I'm just..._scared_! So scared..."

That didn't make any sense. Trying to find something rational, I sifted through her current emotions, and recent ones. Now there _was_ fear, but happiness, pure, clear joy..and from not too long ago...

Pleasure.

"Goldenpaw," I said, startled.

"You guessed it, didn't you?" she whispered. "Yes, Stormpaw and I mated."

I sighed delicately. "You're a bit young, aren't you?"

"Well, so are you!" she said defensively.

I stared at her expectantly.

"I'm sorry. It doesn't have anything to do with you," she apologized with a heavy sigh. She drew in a deep breath, and then continued. "I just went and saw Jayfeather. Frostpaw, I'm..."

She wouldn't say it.

I didn't blame her.

I rasped my tongue gently across her ear. "It's okay, Goldenpaw. I know you've got problems. You're definitely not alone there," I purred, though I didn't feel like it was okay.

Because I had remembered my vision. Kits looking for a mother that was not there.

I said nothing.

"Come with me back to camp," Goldenpaw begged. "I can't do this on my own. Jayfeather's keeping the secret until I don't have a choice...will you?"

"Of course I will," I whispered.

She got to her paws and slowly we started back home. I glanced over my shoulder toward ShadowClan, and that was when I saw the pair of eyes. They were dark and glinting. But I couldn't miss that the fur around them was not dark brown, but russet.

Someone had witnessed us.

The question was, how much had they witnessed?


	11. Not Gonna Let This Happen

_Heartsong: Lol._

_Loup d'Amour: Somehow I'm not frightened. Lol. In my author's note last chapter, you should have noticed there are four more chapters to go. So it's not ending here. But remember it will be sad._

_  
Caged: Thank you. And yes, Will is absolutely ah-mazing in all of his movies. The hemocytes were very believable, thinking as how they were caused by Krippin Virus. It was hilarious, because one of my friends said, "You think you'll have nightmares? Well, at least you won't sleepwalk." And I was like, "Yeah, right! I'll be running up and down the street screaming DON'T LET ANYBODY CURE CANCER WITH MEASLES! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Lol! (using lol way too much)_

_Rainey: Yeah, I did mean "then". Too bad I'm too lazy to go change it XD Thanks for telling me though._

Not Gonna Let This Happen

The sun was being hidden behind gray clouds. Rain was imminent.

I rasped my tongue slowly across Rainpaw's pale grey fur and he did the same to me, but both of our eyes were on the queens' den. It seemed so strange that Goldenpaw wasn't sleeping with us in the apprentices' den, and I felt a twinge of sympathy every time someone gave her an incredulous stare, a disdainful glance; Stormpaw fared no better, visiting her every day, and I was grateful that at least my sister had a good, honest mate. Even if I found it hard to speak to them now.

I could tell now that Rainpaw felt the same way. He let out a soft sigh, and his soft laps on my pelt ceased. "It's really sad, isn't it?" he muttered. "Our little sister in the queens' den."

"Yeah. But don't tell her that," I cautioned. "It would be too much for her to bear."

"I didn't plan on it," he snorted. "Are you crazy? Goldenpaw's emotions are absolutely crazy."

I purred a little at his attempted joke. That was Rainpaw; always trying to see the light side of the situation. I butted my head against his shoulder. "They make a good pair, though."

He snorted and said nothing.

All of a sudden, there was a commotion at the entrance of camp. I straightened up and peered in that direction. It was a tussle, to my surprise. What was going on? I couldn't see anything through the group of cats hissing and spitting.

Then a low, melodious voice commanded sharply, "Stop!"

Brook's light brown tabby pelt glinted in the dim sunlight. There was silence except for a quick, urgent mew, and then Brook lifted her head above the other cats and looked straight at me, her expression concerned. "Frostpaw. Come here."

I exchanged a worried glance with Rainpaw and loped across the grassy clearing, pushing between the cats and barely suppressing a gasp when I saw Falconpaw, bloodied and half-unconscious, at the center of the ring.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"Frostpaw!" Falconpaw sounded relieved. His breathing was labored as he struggled to lift his head and stare at me. "I...ShadowClan. They...found out."

My blood ran to ice. The dark eyes, the russet fur. Whoever it had been had told. Our snake in the grass.

"Found out about what?" Spiderleg snapped.

Falconpaw ignored him. Spiderleg made a move to cuff the dark brown apprentice, but Brook was faster. Spiderleg's blow came down on her light tabby paw, and the two became locked in an angry glaring contest while I focused on Falconpaw.

"What's going to happen?" I asked him.

"An attack. ShadowClan is coming to attack you!" He lifted his voice at this, ragged though it was, so the others could hear.

"Why should we trust you?" Dustpelt spat.

I stared at him. "Why would he come and tell us that? What kind of lie would that be?"

He glared at me belligerently. "What do you know? You're just an apprentice."

I drew myself up imperiously and gazed at him with ice in my blue eyes. "Yes, I am. An apprentice with the StarClan-given ability to sense emotions," I whispered coldly. "And Falconpaw of ShadowClan _is not lying_."

Falconpaw was staring at me. He had astonishment in his eyes. I'd forgotten he didn't know. It was too late now, though. I winced at the horror in his eyes before I realized that wasn't what it was - it was admiration. And gratefulness. And love.

I hoped no one else saw it, though it lifted my heart to new heights.

Brook intervened. "I believe her. But ThunderClan is not battle-ready. Most of our warriors are asleep!"

My mind raced and my breathing came fast as the warriors argued desperately. Dustpelt raced away to tell Firestar.

Finally I lifted my head. "I'm not gonna let this happen," I whispered, gritting my teeth as my mind screamed against my decision.

"Frostpaw." Brook's voice was gentle. "This is not up to you."

I only gazed at her - no, past her, my eyes a little unfocused. "I'm not gonna let this happen," I repeated. I just didn't know exactly how I was going to stop it.


	12. I Can Still Fix This

_Heartsong: No kidding, lol._

_Rubyheart: Yepp..._

_I am watching I Am Legend YET AGAIN. Damn. I'm too influenced by this movie._

I Can Still Fix This

Even as my mind raced to figure out a way to stop this, I heard the battle yowls on the horizon. My eyes met Falconpaw's, and I saw his fear, and the absolute certainty that he knew what was going to happen. I felt fear thrill through me.

"They're here," called Firestar's voice. Dustpelt had reached him. "Gather every warrior! ShadowClan is mounting an invasion!"

I glanced at Falconpaw uncertainly, but then I raced away, skidding to a stop before the apprentices' den. Starlingpaw and her brother shared tongues inside. "Attack!" I shouted at them, and both sprang to their paws and followed me outside. I saw Rainpaw tensing, preparing to leap at the first ShadowClan warrior that ventured inside.

It was Blackstar himself.

"Rainpaw, no!" I screamed, but my brother was determined. He leapt bodily at the ShadowClan leader. As if Rainpaw was nothing more than a bothersome fly on his pelt, Blackstar lifted a paw and flicked him away.

Two ShadowClanners converged on my brother, and I sprang toward them, but was almost immediately bowled over by another. Without hesitation I raked my claws across my attacker's face. Blood spurted; I closed my eyes because I didn't want to know where the blood was coming from. The ShadowClan warrior's shriek of pain was unearthly as it fell off of me and I scrambled to my feet, only opening my eyes when I'd looked away from the writhing cat behind me.

I pelted toward Rainpaw. The ShadowClan cats ran away from him, and I realized then and there that they wouldn't leave him still alive. I skidded to a stop, leaning back away from his limp, broken body.

But no. There. The shallow rise and fall of his flank.

"Rainpaw," I breathed. I dashed up to him and whispered in his ear, acting like I was nuzzling his dead body. "They think you're dead, Rainpaw," I murmured softly. "Act like it and they won't kill you."

Then I turned and, to my horror, caught sight of Falconpaw.

He no longer had any eyes. Or, he did, but they cried blood, and his claws scored the ground as he struggled to see.

"Oh, StarClan," I whispered. "Take him now."

But they didn't. He continued to struggle, and as he tossed his head blood spattered the battlefield.

Just like my dream.

I rushed to his side and, looking anywhere but at him, pressed a paw down on his throat until his claws stopped scratching, his body stopped writhing. I bit my lip and stared at the sky. I whispered something to StarClan, but I don't even know what it was; I made no sound, stumbling back away from my love's dead body.

My mind slowly began to slip.

All around me cats were locked in battle. My lips moved as I tried to form words that wouldn't make a difference. I saw them falling, dying, bleeding. Struggling to stay alive.

They had no mercy.

"I can fix this," I told myself, my voice finally coming in a whisper. "I can still fix this." Somewhere deep inside I knew they were the mutterings of someone on the brink of insanity.

_Are you happy now?_ I told them all. _You've finally driven me to insanity_.

And then, a spark of lucidity in the darkness that was my mind.

"I _can_ still fix this," I whispered, and then I was on the move.


	13. Light Up The Darkness

_Oh my _Gawd_. Forgive me the long break, please. This chapter is short but meaningful. Next is the epilogue! I'm not going to reply to your reviews in this one except a great big THANK YOU. I hope you like this story..._

Light Up The Darkness

I could see them still coming, the onsurge of ShadowClan coming toward the edge of the hollow, but I would reach the top of the slope before they would.

It was then that I saw Daisy.

She crouched at the top of the ravine, her eyes wide, frozen moons. I couldn't really hear myself, but I knew I was screaming something to the effect of _Move! Daisy, move! They're coming_!

The cream-colored she-cat remained paralyzed there, her eyes fixed on the ShadowClan warriors. They surged toward her, and I got the impression that they didn't even see her through eyes stained red with bloodlust.

_No. Please no._

Time seemed to go in slow motion. I pelted toward them all, but it felt like I was trying to walk on the lake floor, or against a gale force wind. _Daisy! Daisy!_ I was screaming it in my mind. Was I saying it out loud?

I found myself begging anything to save her. StarClan. Anybody that was around. Whether it was out loud or not, I even asked the trees, the dirt, anything - something, bend to the force of my will and save Daisy. Get her out of the way.

"Daisy!" I heard Spiderleg's panicked shout, somehow, through the buzz in my ear, and then I was no longer going in slow motion. I was racing, and I was going to make it to her in time.

I reached out my paws and shoved her. I could feel her ribs go in, and as I pushed her outstretched claws from their grip in the earth, I thought one of them cracked.

But it worked. Daisy flew out of the way. Her mouth was open; whether her shriek was soundless or piercing, I would never know.

I turned and faced the ShadowClan warriors. Thinking now, I must have had a determined expression on my face, or maybe it was really expressionless; either way, my face was set. I tilted my head slightly to the side, and felt the tears well up in my eyes.

_Because if it is...then I feel the same way._

There he was. Running with ShadowClan. But he had no murderous intent in his eyes. He had only love, and he was rushing to embrace me...

"Forgive me," I whispered, and I leapt into the fray, closing my eyes.

_Light up the darkness._


	14. Epilogue: Legend

Epilogue - Legend

I slowly rasped my tongue across the second kit's head. It didn't make any sense, and yet somehow it made all the sense in the world. StarClan was bringing them back to me. StarClan was forgiving me my sin, and forgiving them theirs.

"Goldenfeather," Stormwind whispered to me, and I heard the awe in his voice. I'm sure if I had spoken, it would have been the same, but for the moment I could barely let loose a soft purr. My throat felt choked with emotion.

There was my brother, Rainfall, on my other side. He was staring at the little she-kit with something akin to adoration. It was brotherly love, though he was her uncle. That wouldn't matter in the long run. I could already tell that Rainfall was going to be the she-kit's unofficial mentor, steering her along the right path, whispering special words of guidance in her ear.

And, as if she knew, she lifted her head and let loose the tiniest purr, barely a whisper on the wind, and it was directed at her uncle Rainfall. I don't know if he heard it, but I did. I heard it murmured on the breeze:

"_Forgive me._"

I licked the she-kit's ear and whispered, so low that no cat else could hear but her, "There is nothing to forgive, Frostpaw." I gently stroked the she-kit's belly with my paw. I don't think any of us had really seen the resemblance between the pale gray-and-white she-kit until she'd opened her eyes. I'd refused to name her and her older brother until they'd done so.

And they had. And she had the most beautiful ice-blue eyes I'd ever seen in my life, which was exactly what I had thought of my sister Frostpaw's.

"You know what we must name her," Stormwind whispered. We'd been given our official warrior names about a quarter-moon after their births.

"And him," murmured Rainfall, his eyes now on the tom kit. He was the darkest brown a cat could be. You could only tell he wasn't black when sun filtered through the brambles and touched his fur, revealing a chocolate sheen that matched his dark eyes.

"Frostkit and Falconkit," I agreed. I stroked her with my paw, him with my tail. "They will be great warriors."

And I will always remember the day they turned five moons old.

"Mom, we're not apprentices _yet_!" Frostkit whined.

"When I was a kit," I purred, "I always imagined that I was an apprentice already."

"Yeah, well, we're not," said Falconkit moodily. "Can't we please just have one story? It's just one. We're not that old yet."

"You're right," I whispered. "But time passes by so quickly." I paused for a moment, lost in a reverie. It was the truth. Frostpaw had lived such a short life, I would never be able to forgive myself for not somehow helping her, though maybe she hadn't had a chance.

"_Mom_!" Frostkit yowled.

"All right, all right." I didn't even have to think. I gathered them to me with my tail and looked off into the distance. The stars twinkled in the sky. I no longer heard "_forgive me_" in my dreams. All that's done's forgiven. I smiled, a small, remiscent smile, and meowed,

"Let me tell you this story. It's a thrilling legend of power, love, and the ability to sacrifice everything..."


	15. Author's Note

_Hey, everyone!_

_Thanks so much for your AMAZING REVIEWS. I would never have hoped for such a great reaction to the ending. Thanks so much._

_There is now a tie-in oneshot about this story called "Song of Life". Find it on my profile. XD I hope you like that too._

_Thanks yet again! I'm off to eat...TOASTER STROODLE!_

_Love,_

_Gladey_


End file.
